RPlog:The Wargames Begin
The space over Ord Mantell and in the immediate vicinity of the planet is considerably more crowded than it has been these past few weeks, the little games being held for the smugglers having been over for a few days now. The various units who had been granted leave for the duration of the Festival of Light had been recalled to their ships and stations, and for those that participated in the Battle of Bimmiel, this was no leave to speak of getting only a few days off. Civilian traffic has been cordonned off to designated areas wherein the 'wargames' will not spill over and impede with the legitimate traffic, not an entirely realistic thing, but the free use of the entire system was one large concession that the Admiralty would cherish given the standing it has with the various politicians. Spread out in their various squadrons and designated task groups, those parts of the Second Fleet, and a substantial part it is, designated to defensive duty await what has been reported to them by their various intelligence units, the arrival of the Opposite Force. Clumps of MonCal Cruisers, frigates, and other large corvettes are only now moving to their final defensive positions, and of course, the many smaller ships that are to be used for the mock defense of the system. On one such ship, one of the smallest ones that can be called a true capital ship, stands Rasi. The Audacity's XO, a refitted and upgraded Marauder-class corvettes, being once more the on-duty commander for this particular shift, and he walks from one console to the other, still assessing the readiness of his crew...well, at least for the moment it is his crew. The damage from the recent battle at Bimmiel has not yet been rectified, and while live fire will not be used during this exercise, the loss of full operational efficiency is something that he might yet come to regret. But never the reason behind it. "Comm officer, inform our flight control that fighters should be prepped for takeoff at any moment." And it is in this particular moment that the Opposite Force decides to show up, the distorted hulls of vessels exiting hyperspace beginning to dot the darkness of space by the tens, and soon enough by the hundreds as the much-larger enemy shows its presence. The bulk of the carries within this fleet is composed of Star Destroyers, Republic-class certainly, but for the most part they are old Victory-class, with the occasional new one thrown in, and what captured ones they could gather together. The intent behind this being to represent the Imperials as accurately as possible, and we all know how much they love their Star Destroyers. Complimenting each two Star Destroyers, the grouping chosen by the Opposite Force's commanders, are a myriad of smaller capital ships such as Marauder Corvettes and Strike cruiser. , and of course, the many fighter squadrons. Fortunately, the 'Imperials' exited hyperspace a long distance away from Ord Mantell, giving ample time for ship klaxons to go off and calls for battle stations to echo through the various vessels of the defensive force. From the enemy fleet a smaller ship detaches itself-specifically a Loromar Class Strike Cruiser-that makes it way an a slow purposeful way toward the defending fleet. It's commander, a tall lanky black haired Commander, reclines in his command chair as he watches the enemy ships increase in size on the view screen. He speaks languidly. "Order all crews to battle stations..prepare fighters for launch. I want all department heads to deliver a quick readiness report once all battle stations are manned and ready." Forming part of the squadrons that have been formed and tasked primarily with going in to meet the enemy carriers, and strip away their protective screen of smaller warships. The NRCV Audacity is in a group with four other Marauder and Corellian corvettes, the five are organized into a diamond formation with one corvette at each cardinal point, and the NRCV Audacity, the lead vessel of the bunch, forming the nucleus of this squadron. And following their task to the letter, the capital ship squadron begins to move at rapid speed towards the incoming enemy force. Positionned at the left side of the battle, that farthest from the planet when it comes to defensive arrangements, the NRCV Audacity and its group are relatively far from the larger concentrations of vessels, which should mean that they should have more room to maneuver. "All crew to battle stations, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill.", well...it is technically, but for the purpose of this day this is to be considered as a real battle, "Launch all fighters as soon as possible.", the command given, Rasi moves to take the XO's chair, the other one being occupied by the vessel's actual CO. The Strike Cruiser launches it's own fighters more or less the same time as the CO of the Audacity orders their own fighters launched. The CO flicks an almost disinterested eye as the scanner screen before turning to look at the helsman. "Bear to port..increase speed...charge all weapons and increase engines to flank speed." A drill was exactly what Ikihsa Enb'Zik had needed. General or not, the Sullustan had spent so much time training to be a Jedi that his fighter piloting skills had become rustier than a Tatooine umbrella salesman. He'd made some inquiries with Star Ops, talked to a few old friends, and based on his status as a Reservist, gotten permission to participate in the fighting. Now couched comfortably in the shock chair of an X-wing fighter, he goes about the tasks of getting his ride set up for battle. "Ghost 10 checking in," he calls over the comms after getting himself launched. Just a few days prior, that ship's usual pilot - a Cerean rookie - had fallen ill after the Battle of Bimmiel. He keeps his strike foils closed for the moment, using the extra speed to maneuver into formation with the rest of his squadron. "Beefive," he speaks to the R6 astromech exposed to space behind him, "Start marking enemy units on the IFF. Pick out the enemy squadron marked by Lead and choose the best target of opportunity." The droid whistles several tones, then chirps. The major part of the Audacity's squadron, #46 in the official order of battle for these wargames, peels off to deal with an approaching group of enemy corvettes and to create an opening in the enemy's battle line that can be exploited by the larger vessels. And facing the Strike Cruiser is only the NRCV Audacity itself, plus its squadron of fighters and complimented by another squadron that joins in. Leaving the 'Imperials' with the advantage when it comes to capital ships, but with the New Republicans having the advantage in starfighters. An even fight in other words. "Take us straight towards that Strike Cruiser, designate specific points along the hull where it is divided into sections.", one of the better known weaknesses about Strikes, but one that those commanding those vessels had found ways to correct and one that Rasi remembers well from a past battle on Nar Shaddaa. "Krayt Control to Ghost Squadron, you know the drill, fighters first, cruiser after." The Strike Cruiser's CO continues to watch the Audacity on the sensor screen as he begins to rely orders, his finger reaching out to tap at various points on the stellar map, as he glances out the view port from time to time. "Order the fighters to break into flights of four and prepare to engage the opposing fighters. Angle the ship down to places us below the Corvette and prepare to fire weapons when in range. Given that Imperial fighters are fast and quite maneuverable, the best that could be mustered together are A-wings, and the Strike cruiser's launch bays unload an entire squadron of the thing it mere minutes, the vessels having been ready to leave since they enterred hyperspace. "Black Hammer One to squadron, acquire your targets, and let's show them who the best ones in the Fleet are.", while they may have been told to behave as Imperials, fighter jock arrogance takes precedence over nearly all and the Falcons make a straight beeline for the incoming X-wings. While Kyrin answers for the squadron in Ghost One, Enb'Zik double-clicks his own comm to acknowledge Krayt Control's instructions individually -- standard procedure. "Mark that cruiser, Beefive," Enb'Zik instructs. For a moment, he harbors some confusion as to whether they're being ordered to attack the capital ship. It doesn't make sense, given the presence of enemy fighters. His brow unbeetles, though, when clarification comes through. Already dropping into a split delta formation with three-flight of Ghost Squadron, he begins marking the enemy fighters himself. The Sullustan considers making a comment about protecting Audacity -- a special vessel he considers "his" ship in some ways -- but joking isn't quite in his personality when it comes to piloting. Nor does he know his fellow pilots all that well any more. Being in Ghost 10 is a far cry from his old seat in Ghost One. "A-Wings," he murmurs as he works on getting them marked. As he selects one in particular, it lights up while R6-B5 marks it as the best choice. A curt nod marks Ikihsa's agreement. "Alright, here we go. Let's keep the strikefoils closed for speed as long as we can. Toggling in five... four... three... two... one... mark." All the fighters in Zik's flight are operating under the same set of instructions. Having put some extra distance between themselves and the Audacity, they now slow up as S-foils split into attack configuration, weapons going hot. Within the cockpit of Ghost Six, another sits. "Ghost Six, all systems check." comes the voice of Lance Corbet, known within the cockpit as Wildman. The X-Wing approaches those incoming vessels on an intercept course, in formation with the remainder of his quartet. Eyes gaze from behind the flight helmet through the viewscreen, and fingers play over the controls. "Let's get ready to give them hell." Wildman states over the com to the remaining members of Ghost Squadron. Black Hammer One, a trail of thruster fumes, is the first to reach firing range of the x-wings of Ghost Squadron, "Good hunting Hammers,", yes, it's quite an unwieldy name, but the man takes pride in it still, "Go for the leaders of the flights first, pick out the rest afterwards." And with that, he boosts the power running through to the sublight engines, noticeably increasing the small fighter's speed and sending hurtling towards the enemy groups. What enemy fire he draws is dodged with only "feather" twists of the vessel's flight control instruments, anything more, and the hypersensitive A-wing would do all sorts of twists and turns. An enemy is soon found, Ghost Ten, and he heads straight towards that pilot, an initial salvo sent straight at the X-wing, though i it is more to judge just caliber of pilot he is dealing with. The rest of the Black Hammers are faring no worse, though the battle has yet to get started, and it just so happens that Black Hammer Six is the one to line his sights up on Ghost Six, though the coincidence is missed on the Calamari within it. Unlike the squadron's leader, this pilot is much more cautious, and no superheated plasma, or whatever a laser actually is, is sent towards the enemy Ghost. His maneuvering advatange will win this battle, at least when the Calamari is concerned. And meanwhile, the capital ships fight it out...not much to say there. If the opposing A-wings were intending to target the flight leader, they missed entirely when they picked out Enb'Zik's X-wing as a target. Flight leaders are Ghosts One, Five, and Nine. Enb'Zik is his flight leader's wingman, but not the flight leader. With some distance yet between them and the closing interceptors, Ikihsa puts his fighter into a simple barrel roll that evades the other ship's fire with relative ease. Things will get tougher as distance disappears, but for the moment, it was simple. Rolling back down to the bottom of the maneuver, Enb'Zik reaches out in the Force to determine what the other pilot's intent is. Settling into that extra sense, he moves his targeting reticle onto the ship his R6 unit had marked, and after two seconds, squeezes the trigger to release his first salvo of claret energy. Ghost Six and 'Hammer' Six are now closing on one another, and Wildman chuckles to himself. "Let's dance." he murmers softly, gunning his X-Wing forward in a daring run for the Calamari's vessel. As he closes swiftly, speed accelerated due to the foils being down, he brings his S-Foils into attack formation before the gap is fully closed. The moment they snap into position, his X-Wing slowing from lost momentum of such, quad laser fire rips from each of the four points, aimed at his opponent. Twisting his controls for the IFF scramblers, Raxis "Spider" L'ygr finds himself the pilot of none other than Black Hammer One. Leading his troops back into battle against another competitive foe, Raxis lets himself relax more knowing that there is no intended death in these exercizes. Choosing to line up one of the exposed wingmen of the line of command, familiar with Ghost Squadron's workings, he dives in for the kill. When the four bolts of laser are sent towards its slim frame, the A-wing under the control of BH6 simply executes a sharp dive down, the flight stick pushed as much as it can in the right direction. And with the engines already provided quite a bit of push, BH6's nose points down and soon after the rest of its body follows long before the laser bolts reach it. Showing off the vaunted maneuverability of this vessel, the A-wing soon after levels off and it begins a steady climb all the while bringing his aims to bear on Ghost 6. As his targeting computer goes more or less haywire, Enb'Zik frowns, "Aww, come on. TIEs don't have scramblers!" In truth, he's just blowing off a bit of steam, something rare when the Sullustan is in combat. He lets the slip go and calls back to his droid, "Arsix, see if you can decode their scrambler." Narrowing his eyes, Zik marks the pilot in Hammer One and takes a moment to get a feeling of his sense in the Force. It's enough to mark him mentally, but in doing so, his fighter is brushed by the A-wing's cannonfire. R6-B5 whistles shrilly as the Sullustan jukes downward. "Readjust the shields," he states calmly, rolling his fighter aside a little further. Taking a calming breath, Enb'Zik now lines up the lead Hammer fighter and begins to open fire. Dodging and weaving to narrowly avoid incoming blasterfire, Raxis pulls back on the flight controls and arcs into a near-painful looking barreling loop backwards. Choosing a random angle and clearing himself from it, he grumbles to himself and his lack of astromech droid as the pilot he'd suspected to be an easy target is still on his tail. "Who the hell do they have piloting this thing?" Raxis grunts to himself, as the X-wing appears to be anticipating his movements, taking away much of the agile A-wing's maneuvering edge. As the A-Wing disappears, Lance growls as his targetting computer goes on the fritz. Swirving his X-Wing downwards, the pilot of Ghost Six begins searching for his opponent. Sending the X-Wing into a controlled spin, he watches above him, searching for his opponent. And when he finally spots him, all he can do is begin to line Black Hammer Six up with his laser cannons. They might not have it, but it does not mean that Nail(he's an Ithorian, you make the connection), Black Hammer Seven as he is now known, will not take advantage of every weapon in his A-wing's arsenal, and when the IFF Scramblers are activated by the lead Falcon of the bunch, the pilot opens up on Ghost 10. A long stream of laser bolts, headed straight down towards the supposedly-crippled fight. "I've got this Lead, you take over for me, the flight leader is too much for me.", and just like that, the two Falcons exchange targets. He waits agonizing seconds, all in an effort to test out his opponent's abilities before opening fire, and when he does so it is while zigzagging wildly, all in an effort to not provide a sitting target to the Ghost. Though the end result of that is the loss of accuracy, a willing tradeoff given that the A-wing is built to fly around its opponent and dizzy it before going in for the kill. Just as Enb'Zik gets a fix on the pilot that's targeted him, a second pilot makes a nemesis of itself. Following his first target, the Sullustan is ready to unleash more fire on the lead A-wing when the secondary threat attacks. Anticipating the incoming fire, Ikihsa rolls his X-wing using the momentum gained from his planned but aborted attack. The A-wings almost seem to be scrambling their /actual/ attack as well as their electronic signals! Again, Ikihsa reaches out into the Force while his ship executes a long, looping maneuver. Twisting through a split-S, the X-wing pilot places this new A-wing into his sights and attempts to take in this new pilot's presence -- but Zik finds it oddly slippery. The Ithorian is different from the other Republic pilots in the most intriguing way. He's... peaceful. As if Star Ops had convinced a pacifist to fly in a war. It doesn't make sense. Dropping his initial attempt to mentally mark the Hammerhead, Enb'Zik squeezes his trigger to send hot plasma at him instead. Watching the A-Wing go hyperactive in his viewscreen, Lance just shakes his head. If this were a creature instead of a ship, it would be tiring itself out. As it were, the pilot most likely will be working his or her head doubletime, thinking of which new course to take, how to go about, and what the best way to approach would be. Wildman has none of it. Instead, as the A-Wing once again flies somewhat in front of him, the pilot of Ghost Six dips his ship somewhat, letting the butt end of the ship fly up and over, his nose staying basically in the same spot. As weapons fall into line with the offending vessel, Wildman unleashes a barrage of quad fire plasma, intent on ending this fight before it gets any further. "What?", the Ithorian whispers, the words rumbling throughout the cockpit, and several precious few seconds are spent wondering just what kind of pilot would be capable of not only evading the fake bolts sent towards it, but switch its targets to it. Nail, though, is quick to regain his senses and the standard movement of wildly pulling on the flightstick and sending the vessel hurtling towards one side, in this case up and to the left, are implemented. The fighter takes no more than a second to respond, and it executes a sharp 180 turn, its forward guns now pointing in the opposite directions they were moments ago, before applying enough pressure to send the vessel port(er...whichever left is). But those seconds spent considering the why and the how of the X-wings actions come back, attributable to both the inherent inexperience the Ithorian has with battle and his general 'greenness'. His engines go out first, the computer recognizing the damage inflicted upon it, and then shields follow next. Within the cockpit, all sorts of alarm blare, the hull having been breeched...well, it would have been breeched anyway. Fishbreath fares better given that he does not have to face a pilot augmented by the Force, and his zigzagging pattern of firing continues until the X-wing returns first. The button controlling the firing sequences is released, and the Mon Calamari returns all his focus on trying to not get hit. When Ghost 6 executes that unpredictable movement, the Mon Calamari does not panic, waiting instead for the inevitable burst of fire sent towards it, and keeping an eye on the scanners, just in case another X-wing gets too close. But none do, and when the quad bolts are sent towards it, he quickly executes yet another quick dive, the vessel just passing /right/ below the bolts. Unphased by those near hits, he begins to accelerate towards the X-wing, levelling his fighter off once more. If he can't shake him, at least perhaps a game of chicken will work. Behind him, Enb'Zik's R6 unit tweedles something that sounds vaguely congratulatory in its tones as a single blip -- which he still can't identify thanks to the scramblers -- disappears from the IFF. Ikihsa pulls his X-wing around to reform with his winglead, "One down, Nine. You pick the target this time, huh?" Chuckling, the pilot of Ghost Six isn't known as 'Wildman' for nothing. His nose is pointed directly at that of Black Hammer Six, and the two are gaining speed and closing the distance. Patching into ship-to-ship com system, shared by most fighters, his voice breaks into the cockpit of the Calamari as he calls forth, "I'd suggest you bank aside. Wildman's my name. A name I've earned many times over." A deep chuckle, but Ghost Six continues forth, making no move to draw back. No reply is given, not even the slightest of clicks on the channel to signal that he heard, Fishbreath has been in enough of these games of Chicken, or whatever the Star Wars equivalent is, to know that he should not break concentration. While his sights are trained on the enemy pilot, and while his guns are prepared to open their fire, well fake anyway, nothing yet comes from the pilot within Black Hammer Six, the man within readying himself for that perfect moment where this will be decided. Out of nowhere, laser fire begins to rain down around the Sullustan Jedi's fighter, a pair of A-wings heading straight for him. And that's that for him, one hopes. The Force gives Enb'Zik a fair warning that more danger is coming. The Sullustan follows his instincts and quickly throws his X-wing into a hard roll to starboard. The tactic smoothly evades incoming fire from one A-wing heading his way, but as Zik rolls out, a second fires into his path -- a truly commendable tactic! For several seconds, Ghost 10 is pounded by cannons. In the droid socket, R6-B5 squeals like a stuck bantha as Zik fights the stick with mounting frustration. It's a heavy battering the fighter takes before Ikihsa is finally able to pull free. "Get those shields up!" he urges the droid through a clenched jaw, but the command comes just as a last shot slips through his defenses and cooks the X-wing's sensor array. "Bah," he mumbles, "Wasn't doing me any good anyway!" Zik wings his fighter around even as his wingman splits off to pursue one of the offending A-wings. His heart pounding in his ears, the Jedi lines up one of the interceptors and heads into a chase, cannons hot! Met with silence on the other end, Wildman is not dissuaded. "What's the matter?" he asks over the com. "Concentrating? You'll find that if you concentrate too much, it can be hazardous to your health." A soft chuckle, but Lance's eyes do not tarry from the target he swiftly approaches. "You're getting close..." he taunts. "Anytime now, we're going to collide." The perfect spot reached, the Calamari decides to make a move, and perhaps because 'Wildman's' taunts got to him, and the A-wings is taken on a risky maneuver. Pushing the acceleration stick up to its maximum, the already-fast A-wing seems to be heading that much faster towards its target, a sharp pull of the flightstick back towards him, and it becomes to climb at an impressive rate. Fishbreath's intent becomes clear soon enough, when he reaches the right spot, the pilot will settle into a quick loop that would have him straight above the X-wing, and with its guns pointed at the canopy ready for a killshot. The problem in such a maneuver is that the opposite pilot needs to be impressed, or at least distracted by the quick acrobatics long enough for him to not react fast enough The other pilot is good, Lance has to admit. But the pilots of Ghost Squadron were never taught to Ooo and Ahh over other pilots skills. Otherwise, they would be dead quickly, as they often go up against the best the Imperials have to offer. Wildman chuckles into the com even as the A-Wing begins it's manuever, and instead of playing into the trap offered, the experienced X-Wing pilot raises the ship's nose even as he slams on the breaks. The effect of this is once again bringing the butt end about underneath, the nose raised somewhat, and swiftly pointing his nose end up at the acrobatics of the A-Wing. A wide grin spreads across Lance's lips as he once again presses the accelerator forth, shooting him upwards in an attack vector coming up beneath and behind the enemy craft. "Boo." he says calmly into the com, and without hesitation, presses down on the trigger, sending a barrage of lasers at the A-Wing. A smile was beginning to form on Fishbreath's face, its wide lips spreading even wider, and he even tries his hand at some of that wit his fellow pilots seem to be full off. "Overrated...we're the best in the Flee.", and there his words die down, the commlink suddenly terminated as several systems on the vessels shut themselves down. It had been "hit" straight in the engines, to which he had boosted power at the detriment of its shielding all in an effort to get into the appropriate positionning that much quicker, a gambit not condonned by many of his colleagues. The hit was as unexpected as it was violent, and the indignant beeping from Black Hammer Six's computer in the forms of alarms and klaxons and all that hooplah only makes it all the more bitter for the Calamari. Thankfully the A-wing pilot is spared having to give a reply to 'Wildman' given that his comms don't work. Chuckling as Black Hammer Six is swiftly powered down by a direct hit, Lance manuevers Ghost Six upwards. Slowly coming into view of the A-Wing's cockpit, Lance takes his X-Wing in above the Calamari's vessel, top facing top. And so it is, as he sweeps by, that Lance gives a cocky little wave to the pilot of the first ship he downed in the wargames before he goes in search of riper prey. "Krayt Control to Ghost 6, Corbet, this is Commander Cen, don't you move from your spot.", and after he has confirmation that his comm went through, Rasi continues his transmission to that specific starfighter. "We're taking a beating here.", going up against a vessel twice its size, smart thing to do. "But we have lowered their shields considerably so that they might give up at any time, however, we can't risk getting close to them unless they send a few salvos down our throat." And as he speaks, the Audacity's commofficer transmits to Lance's computer the various coordinates as well as some other data, "We will keep it occupied, and its sensors are down so as long as they're looking at us, and you don't creep too close to one of their turrets, they shouldn't detect you. Get behind them, and throw whatever torpedos you have left at their engines as well as whatever else you can muster. We will occupy it then." The coordinates now running through the onboard computer clearly designating both of the maneuvering capital ships, with the Audacity having the slight advantage due to its considerably smaller size. And the reason why he was chosen is clear enough as there are no other starfighter that is both close enough, and unengaged. Recieving the data and the transmission from the Audacity, Wildman quickly goes over the information thrown at him, and he calls back, "Understood, Krayt Control. I'll get the job done." And with a few more punches on the controls, Lance banks Ghost Six about, and begins heading nearly directly for the ship in question, only veering a little to the side. "Krayt Control, this is Ghost Six. Approaching target on vector Zero Seven Five Nine. Requesting that you focus your assault on their bridge section to preoccupy them even further." A few commands are input into his console, before he adds, "I've dodged a Vette's ion cannons before, but would rather not test my luck again." "Understood, Krayt out.", the comm goes silent as the channel is closed, and the Audacity's begins the quick maneuver of turning about and readying its guns. Power to forward shields are boosted, damage teams are dispatched and prepared to fix up whatever problem the computer decides is there. Unlike the earlier example of two enemy vessels approaching each other on, this one is all but quiet and certainly there is no finesse about it. Each vessel begins to pour their fire into the other, guns blazing, and the missile tubes opened to launch the replacement missiles designed to simulate real ones. Thankfully, the small corvette is spared a real onslaught because of its advantage, however small, in maneuverability and while trying to keep as much a steady path of fire on the bridge and on the visible power connectors, it somehow manages to evade some of the return fire. The light surrounding the medium cruiser begins to fade, a signal that its shields are lowering, but those of the corvettes that face it are nearly gone. Wildman grins as the barrage is set upon the bridge. "Easy as bruising an Imp's ego..." he mutters, not yet realizing his com is still broadcasting to the Audacity. Yet as he sweeps in, Ghost Six comes swiftly about the tail end of the other capital ship, flying with the ship above his own X-Wing. Coming in hot and hard, Lance soon comes into view of the engines. A grin etches upon his lips, as he calls forth, "Torpedoes away!" Finger squeezing the trigger, the torpedoes are indeed sent spiralling forth, aimed one after the other at the engines, though slow enough to ensure he does not waste more than he needs to disable the specific system of the ship. The beleaguered XO of the Audacity would snap back to cut the chatter, but apparently one of the Audacity's comm towers was just broken, and so he can only keep his mouth shut. Still, that only helps given that he now sits stoically at one of the command chairs staring straight at the vessel the Audacity's bearing down at and exchanging fire with. This is the sort of stuff that reputations are formed from, and even if this is a fake battle, it's still a place to start. Luckily, Rasi does not have to wait for his ship's 'demise' as Ghost 6's torpedoes sap the last bit of strength away from the enemy Strike Cruiser. "Fire at will, move us so that the maximum number of firing arcs have a direct line to the bridge." With its engines out, and its shields down, it does not take long for the Strike Cruiser's bridge to be put out of commission. "Take us out and away from here, prepare for another run, aim for whatever weak points that can be identified." While it pulls away patching away the various damaged sections as best as possible, Rasi's voice once more is heard through Ghost Six's cockpit. "Good shooting, report back to the Audacity, make certain that no fighters or other warships get close to us while we're in this state and we haven't finished it off." Looking over his readout, Lance seems to consider things a moment, before responding himself. "One more run." Shutting off the com system before the Audacity can respond, Wildman snap rolls to his starboard side, and soon tears over the hull of the capital ship. His destination is unknown at first, but as he bears down on it, it becomes quickly evident. The engines may be down, but the turbolasers are still effective against any New Republic vessels that come within range and in front of the weapons. Ghost Six, however, manuevers his ship over the section powering the weapons, dodging any fire shot his way, and releases the remaining torpedoes in a barrage, combined with his own lasers, meaning to utterly cripple the ship for the kill. That done, Wildman flicks the com back on, and begins his flight back to protect the Audacity against any incoming hostile targets.